Preparing for the Holidays
by IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: It's Christmastime in LazyTown, and everyone's preparing for a small gathering at the Town Hall. Even Robbie Rotten has gotten in the Christmas mood.


Oh, how the fabrics store relaxes him.

Robbie can't help but marvel at the myriad of colorful yarn. Red, maroon, indigo—it definitely makes the cold half-hour trip to Busy City worth it. He always enjoys his experiences here, the seemingly endless rainbow washing away his worries.

As he picks up a baby blue yarn ball with a gloved hand, a rather familiar helper approaches him with a goofy grin.

"Hello Robbie!" the helper, Tobby, greets cheerfully. "How can I help you today?"

"So this is where you ended up, huh?" Robbie asks, His left eyebrow arched. He puts the all back down and turns to face the former "villain." Tobby's hair is still slicked back like Robbie's, though the pompadour is slightly pushed forward by his snug Santa hat. Surprisingly, his outfit is a near match of his former employer's, just colored red and white.

"Yup! It's pretty nice, though quite empty most days."

 _Just how I like it_ , Robbie thought. "Really? Quite a shame; the store's offers are practically infinite."

"Could not agree more!" Bobby adds, sliding in from nowhere. Unfortunately, the second helper was sliding so fast he could not stop on his own. His mini-journey across the store ends with a quick and painful crash into Robbie, both in awkward positions.

"Ugh! Get off me you imbecile!" the villain sputters, his right arm flailing unsuccessfully. Tobby, doing everything in his power to not laugh, merely moves back from the scene and giggles, covering his mouth in the process.

"Here, let me help you there," another customer says, his Icelandic accent heavy. Before Robbie can make a comment about how people keep appearing so suddenly, Bobby is lifted off his chest, allowing him to breathe. With his sight no longer blocked by the employees, Robbie can see his savior.

"Sportaflop?!" The villain's face contorts in shock and minor disdain, not expecting the elf to be in such a place. "What are you doing here?" He quickly stands up despite himself, popping a few joints in the process. He hisses and instinctively grabs his hip in pain, hunching his back in his typical fashion.

"Are you okay?" Sportacus asks, His voice laced with genuine concern. He quickly moves over to the villain, gingerly touching his arm and back. "You generally don't move that fast."

Robbie rolls his eyes at the well-intentioned comment, choosing to not respond to it. "I'm just fine." He shakes his body, effectively removing Sportacus' hands and any subsiding pain. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since the townspeople are making each other gifts, I figured I would join in on the fun!" Robbie comes close to sneering, but the hero's infectious smile dissolves his will to do so. "Honestly, I was going to ask you the same once I saw your face."

"I was choosing some yarn for everyone's presents before I was interrupted by two of the Three Stooges over there," he pauses to glare at Bobby and Tobby, "and then I was going to look at thread to accentuate my gifts."

"What a coincidence! I was just about to buy some yarn to make some scarves and mittens for everyone!" Robbie just stares at Sportacus, making the elf squirm lightly in discomfort. Before said elf has the chance to say anything else, the taller man chooses to speak.

"Talk about coincidences. I had planned on making sweaters and gloves for the town." Sportacus returns the look given to him seconds before smiling brightly, his mustache pointing higher upward.

"Indeed! I'm thinking, since we are making similar items of clothing—"

"Not really," Robbie interrupts, quickly balancing himself on the balls of his feet with an index finger pointing to the sky. Sportacus shakes his head at the other's antics.

"Anyway, I was thinking that this could be a joint effort!" He is immediately greeted with obnoxious laughter from the villain, accompanied with a knee slap and a fake tear wipe. The mustachioed elf's face falls at his reaction, his hands folding and squeezing each other shortly after. After a minute, Robbie looks up to find the crestfallen look on the blue kangaroo's face; even his mustache looks somber. The villain sobers up quickly, unable to see usually happy elf appear so down.

"Well, Sportacus," he pauses, awkwardly shifting his gray gaze elsewhere, his mouth contorting in what seems like pain, "I don't think I'd mind _too_ terribly if we did that, er, joint effort thing."

"Really?" The elf's face brightens instantaneously, his sky blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"Sure!" The villain's smile appears, his composure rebuilt. Robbie is quickly met with a hug from the sports elf, the air in his lungs squished out completely. "Uh, Soortaflop, you're suffocating me here—" he stops for a strained breath "—please, let me free!"

"Oops, sorry!" Sportacus chuckles in an embarrassed manner, letting go of the taller man. Once free, Robbie huffs and puffs dramatically, his body bobbing up and down with each breath. The hero puts his hands on his hips and rolls his eyes playfully. "So, should we meet at the register in five minutes?" he asks once the villain begins to breathe normally again.

"Sure," Robbie responds, smoothing his clothing. He walks away from the elf to pick up a basket. With a question still in his head, Sportacus walks up to his temporary shopping buddy.

"So, what put you in the Christmas spirit?" he asks, cocking his head like a puppy. The two begin to walk through thread section.

"You and Pinkie invited me to the Town Hall for the party, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but you scoffed and never gave us a clear answer."

"So? I do that all the time."

"I know, but—"

"Since you're here Sportadork, mind explaining why you need to make _scarves_ , of all things?

"I learned that I was quite good at knitting when I had lost my memory. I figured I should try it again.

"Right." Robbie shrugged before glaring at the elf and saying, "Don't you have some yarn you should be buying?"

Realization dawned suddenly on the hero. "Yes! I'll see you soon Robbie!" Before the villain can respond, Sportacus flips away to do his own shooting. Robbie shakes his head gently, fully turning his attention to calling thread in front of him.


End file.
